InCity
'''InCity '''is former Indianapolis, the state capital of Indiana. Suffering a direct hit by an atomic bomb during the Great War, much of the city was reduced to ruin. Radiation and mutant creatures filled the inner city for a few years before it became habitable for humans. Today the city is still divided and controlled by different factions. History Pre-War InCity is what remains of Indianapolis; the state capital of Indiana. There is only one known vault in Indiana which is Vault 49. The vault was, of course, a social experiment that would test human behavior in an environment lacking any sort of recreational equipment. Post-War Being a major city in the region, Indianapolis was an important target. A atomic bomb was detonated in the inner city, which would soon be referred to as the “Atomic Palace”. The first bit of human life came from raider tribes formed to claim much of the city. Aside from them, humans would not attempt to settle these lands until a year later by wastelanders. By 2081, the largest group of inhabitants of Vault 49, looking to escape the horrors of their life within the vault, attempted to settle these lands. In the outskirts, farming was rough and remaining fresh water supplies from their vault were running low. The only advantages they actually had came from vault rations and water, weapons and armor (due to most of the remaining security crew and vault staff joining this group). Only a week into their settlement, they had lost 16 of their own kind. A group of scouts returning from the south reported of settlements and life in the region of Evansville. But the major find was the water purifier, explaining that with the water tech that they had disassembled from the vault, it could be possible to put it back into working condition. With this as their last hope, the group traveled south to settle the town of New Evansville two weeks later. A few months later, a group of vault dwellers who had left from Vault 49 in search of their former overseer, had finally found him. He was found living among the “wilds”, feeding off raw meat and drinking irradiated water. With their sparse medical equipment from the vault, the group initiated medical treatment on him. The few explained how they wished to continue to follow Craig, seeing him as a fearless leader, approving of his ruthless ways. Craig, with his followers, would soon return to Vault 49. He would reign as a vicious raider leader known for his bloodthirsty ways. Society Being a center of crime, there is no exact social structure of the city. The inner city is the center of constant war. Wildlife that had nested here right after the detonation refuse to give up their territory and constantly fight with other life. Raider gangs and paramilitary groups fight for the center as a strategic position. In short, whoever controls the center controls the city as both creatures and people can constantly strike from any direction at any part of the city. The only two people to ever control the center are Colton Hart and Levi Andrews. Most of the city is composed of raiders, tribes, and independent factions human-wise. Many of the mercenary companies located within the Crossroads choose this city as their headquarters, due to the lawlessness. Raider gangs live outside the city, harassing the small settlements that still remain there. The actual raider tribes control segments of the city, raiding settlements outside of the city. There are a few warlords within the city, hoping to take the city. Drug lords make great money here and are the most powerful people in the city money wise. Raiders, of course, do not bother the drug lords as they are the sources for chems. The few professional mercenary companies make their own drugs for extra money and will usually leave the drug lords alone, unless they are picking a fight or stand in the way of the mercs. In it all, the city is filled with constant crime. Many, if not all, raiders in the city believe in the Slayers of Craig, a cult formed in the name of Craig Moore, the former overseer of Vault 49 now worshiped as a demon who blesses those who cause death and bloodshed. The cult would soon settle in Vault 49, acting as a “holy temple”. No raiders bother the Slayers as they are a cult and often work with them. They are known to be some of the most ruthless raiders in the Crossroads Wasteland. After the fall of Colt, the Slayers would rise to prominence in InCity and keeps the raiders somewhat organized, making sure that the city would remain a den of raiders. People Colton Hart Colt was born in 2049 in Washington, Indiana. He joined the marines in 2071 and would be deployed to assist in the pacification of Canadian rebel forces in 2072. His strength was shown in battle and would soon become sergeant of his squad that year. In 2074 he, and his squad, was sent to assist US forces on the Chinese mainland. His unit would prove very effective in battle until they were ambushed by Chinese forces during a patrol in 2075. Just about everyone in his squad was wiped out except for Colt and two others, both dying in the hospital. Colt was sent back home and would become a member of the Indiana National Guard, being deployed in Indianapolis, until September of 2077. That month he would kill the Indiana Governor Ethan Hanson as he proceeded to visit the National Guard soldiers. Colts reason for this was due to his belief that the government did not care for the soldiers and only used them as disposable "pawns". The bombing of the limo killed the governor, three civilians within it (the driver plus two officials), and six bystanders, with eleven wounded. A long search would follow as Colt escaped the city but the chase would result in the death of a marshal. The Great War created the end of the hunt and would ghoulify Colt. He would return to Indianapolis months later and take over the city with a raider army. He died in 2210 as the chieftain of a tribe in the region. Category:Places